Disappointed vs Proud
by Tasha9315
Summary: Harry Potter who was sorted into Slytherin is worried that James is disappointed in him. How does James react to his Slytherin son?


**This is for the 2017 House Competition held by MoonlightForgotten.**

 **Round 6**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed (Disappointed vs Proud)**

 **Prompt: Father and son**

 **Word count: 618**

Harry was in his room, feeling an uncomfortable jolt in his stomach. He had just returned for the Christmas holidays after his first term at Hogwarts and he wasn't sure if he wanted to face his father. What if his father barely wanted anything to do with him anymore? He didn't think he could take that kind of rejection from the person he looked up to the most. His thoughts even lingered to his godfather, Sirius. It had just occurred to him that Sirius might be disappointed in him too. He had been sorted into Slytherin and his greatest fear was that his father would look at him as a disappointment of a son. Lily had picked him up from the train station and said that James had a work emergency. Harry wondered if this was true or if his father was avoiding him. His mother had replied the letters his sent home throughout the term. He didn't dare ask her how his father felt about him being in Slytherin. He was afraid of the answer.

"Harry, are you in there?" came James' voice.

"Come in," Harry called back.

The door opened and James entered, giving him a hug.

"I missed you, son. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the train station,"

"Dad, you're not disappointed in me?" asked Harry, stunned.

"Why would I be disappointed?" asked James.

"Because I'm … in … Slytherin," Harry struggled to string those words together.

"In that case, I'd have to be mad at the sorting hat that placed you there," James said teasingly.

"Actually, a part of me wanted to get into Slytherin because I made friends with Draco Malfoy on the train and he was sorted into Slytherin," Harry confessed. "I'm sorry,"

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about. It doesn't matter which house you're in. It's what you make of yourself in your house that counts," said James.

"But you never wrote to me throughout the term," Harry pointed out.

"I'm sorry about that too, Harry," said James ruefully. "I've had a massive overload at work and it's usually your mother that writes letters and cards on our behalf. It didn't occur to me that you would think I was disappointed."

"So, you're not disappointed in me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm proud of you,"

"Proud of me?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"When I was your age, I could only look at Slytherin as the evil house and I dismissed a boy as evil simply because he desired to get into Slytherin. I'm proud of you for not repeating my mistakes and giving Draco a chance," said James.

Harry relaxed for the first time.

"Draco's alright for the most part, but he hates muggle-borns," said Harry.

"His father's a bad influence on him. But, you be a good influence on him, and give us Potters a good name in Slytherin, alright?"

Harry nodded.

"What about Uncle Sirius? Is he disappointed?" asked Harry.

"No, he's fine. But you know that godfather of yours can be a drama queen at times. If he puts on a show of a being offended or disappointed, just ignore him. He'll eventually cut his act," said James.

"So, it's really alright that I'm in Slytherin?" Harry needed a final assurance.

"Son, I don't look you any differently because you were put in Slytherin," James put both his arms on Harry's shoulders. "I love you just the same and I really am proud of you."

"I love you too, dad," said Harry as he hugged his father in relieve.

At long last, Harry finally felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He could finally be at peace with being a Slytherin.

 **A/N: Just an AU situation at the back of my mind. James and Harry have a vaguely similar and more elaborate conversation in my AU fanfic about Harry being raised by the Marauders (Paternal Instincts) when Harry worries about getting into Slytherin (He gets into Gryffindor in that fic).**


End file.
